


Almost Here

by gothbabe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A shit ton of misunderstandings, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, Minor Rey/Rose, Misunderstandings, Secret Identity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothbabe/pseuds/gothbabe
Summary: Pilot X is an outgoing, sometimes obnoxious superhero, who falls in love with his partner, Stormtrooper. Finn is an engineer who falls in love with the gorgeous guy that walks his dog past Finn's house every day. Rey is on a quest to get her dad to return to superheroing to stop her cousin from destroying the world.





	1. In The Beginning

Everyone who didn't live under a rock knew about Stormtrooper. He was one of the biggest, strongest, most accomplished superheroes. He was strong enough to lift a car and fast enough to catch one. He was truly superhuman. After defecting from the First Order, a coalition of villains run by Kylo Ren, a man everyone knew the name of but few had ever seen, he had teamed up with Skywalker, the daughter of the most famous hero of all time, and an amazing hero in her own right. The two were like a well oiled machine from the moment they met. They were closer than siblings, and even knew each other's civilian identity. After several successful years of catching bad guys and stopping crime, the dynamic duo split. Skywalker went on a quest to find her father- the Jedi Knight- and Stormtrooper stayed, catching criminals.  
For a while, it seemed like nothing much had changed, but after a while it became apparent that Stormtrooper was struggling to keep up with everything that was thrown at him. That's where Pilot X came in. You couldn't be at the top of your ass-kicking game without a partner, and Pilot X was just about as good as they got. When he'd heard that Stormtrooper was solo, he contacted him about joining forces. They met for the first time at the base for the Rebels, a group of superheroes that worked outside of the law.  
  
Poe walked into the training room where he'd meet his partner half an hour early. Leia Organa, known to most as The General, had adopted him when his parents died, and he lived at HQ with her and her husband. He loved her like a mother, and she trusted him with missions of the highest level. One of the biggest perks was 25/7 access to everywhere in the Rebel base, including the training spaces.He often would head down and fly around the large, open spaces for hours to build his speed and endurance.  
He wanted some time to practice before he had to become Pilot X. Poe thought of his super alias as a separate person, because they were so dissimilar. As Pilot X he was cocky and flirty. He kept it light no matter how serious the situation was; after all, part of his job was to keep citizens from being terrified by whatever was destroying their city. When he was just regular civilian Poe, however, he was a bit more serious and focused. He still cracked jokes, but he was known more as Leia’s smart, quiet son, which he didn't mind.  
  
When Stormtrooper arrived, Pilot X was suited up; his gear consisted of a dark blue lightweight suit that was conducive to flying at high speeds, covering most of his face with only his mouth and eyes showing, and a few blunt throwing objects. Going at the speeds he did made it very difficult to aim anything precisely, and knocking someone out was just as effective as killing when you have backup on the ground. Stormtrooper wore a white suit and mask, covering every inch of his body. He looked up at Pilot X, and even through the mask, Pilot could feel the annoyance.  
  
“Are you going to come down so we can talk? Or are you going to show off all day.”  
  
Pilot landed and flashed a grin. “Don't worry babe. We have all day to talk. The General gave us this room for a while.”  
  
“I’m not,” Stormtrooper spat out. “One of your adoring fans that you can charm. Let's get this over with.”  
  
“I'm not sure how we can be partners if you already can't stand me, buddy,” Pilot laughed.  
  
“We don't have to get along. We just need to work well together. And this is only temporary. Until Skywalker comes back.”  
  
Pilot wasn't going to lie, that stung. He'd wanted a real partner, but it looked like he was just an interim.   
With that, Stormtrooper walked into the middle of the training room, then turned back.  
  
“Are you coming?”  
  
Several hours later, Poe was sitting on his bed, exhausted but having gained a partner. They had spent nearly four hours training, sparring, and practicing maneuvers. Stormtrooper really was all he was made out to be, and Poe had almost had trouble keeping up. He was reading about a new theory on to increase flight speed when there was a knock on the door and Leia poked her head in.  
  
“I know you're tired after today, but you're needed for a mission. Get suited up, Stormtrooper is already in conference room 3,” she said, an apologetic look on her face.  
Poe may have been tired, but there was no way he'd ever pass up a mission. His entire life was devoted to saving the world.  
It was early to be sent on a mission with a new partner but he supposed that Leia knew enough about Stormtrooper to trust him. He put down his book, his muscles aching at the thought of moving.  
“I'll be down in 5,” he said, climbing out of bed to get changed.  



	2. Chapter 2

Pilot X would have given just about anything to not have to be in uniform, but he wasn't sure about Stormtrooper yet and therefore couldn't reveal his civilian identity. Maybe Stormtrooper would never want to share. The two of them stood, in full costume, next to each other listening as The General relayed the information  
  
The mission was a simple bank robbery, just a routine case of catch the bad guy before the cops. The thieves were driving a dark blue SUV, heading west from Jabba International. The two heroes waited just long enough to get the details before running out.  
  
Pilot X flew overhead, giving Stormtrooper updates on where the thieves were headed, under strict orders not to confront them alone. Their car weaved through the busy streets with Stormtrooper slowly gaining. Pilot had never seen somebody who could keep up that kind of speed for so long. He might not have been faster than a speeding bullet, but Stormtrooper could catch these guys.  
  
Then they took a sudden sharp turn, got on the highway and started going over 80mph. Not even Stormtrooper could run that fast. Pilot sped up and landed on the hood of the car, rules be damned. The car tipped a little and they swerved off the road, flipping over as it hit the guard rail. The windshield imploded and the doors on one side crumpled in.  
  
Pilot yanked the driver and two passengers out of the wreckage; none of them were fatally injured but all had an assortment of cuts and bruises already beginning to form. One of the passengers was unconscious, a vicious gash along the side of his head. The other one was struggling to climb to his feet, but Pilot X roughly grabbed his arm and began interrogating him.  
  
“Where were you planning on taking all this? What are your names? Do you have any other accomplices?”  
  
The man started babbling incoherently, obviously terrified of the flying man and scrambled by the crash. Without warning there was a loud bang behind them and Pilot jumped, almost letting go of the man. He turned around to see Stormtrooper standing over the driver, who was holding a mean looking knife.  
  
“He was about to stab you. Number one rule of any fight. Don't turn your back. On anyone. Even if he's just the driver” Stormtrooper said, then walked over and ripped the doors off the car to start searching it.  
  
Pilot X felt embarrassed for being reprimanded-he hadn't been spoken to like that since training- but more that that he felt grateful. He'd known this guy for one day and Stormtrooper had run several miles just to help him, despite the fact that Pilot had broken the rules and therefore there was no obligation.  
  
“Thank you,” Pilot X said as he went to help with the car. “I owe you my life.”  
  
Stormtrooper scoffed. “We're partners. Of course I saved you. And good job catching those assholes, I guess.”  
  
As they cleaned up the scene and gave a report to The General, Pilot couldn't stop thinking about his partner. He couldn't figure him out. Stormtrooper wasn't quite what he expected from the legend. He was still zoned out after Stormtrooper had left, as Leia was chewing him out for confronting their charges on his own.  
  
Once he had changed and showered, he pulled up Stormtrooper’s file on his laptop. There were pages of all his achievements and images and videos people had captured at the scenes. Him and Skywalker were unstoppable. Poe was more than a little worried about living up to his formidable predecessor. He’d known her quite well; he was her adopted cousin and they'd spend time together for years before they reached the age when they could start heroing.  
  
When he'd gone through that, he Googled him. The results were a mix of fan blogs, hate articles, and shaky phone camera videos of Stormtrooper in action. By the time he fell asleep, Poe could pretty confidently say that he was a Stormtrooper expert. He knew basically everything there was to know about the man, except of course, his true identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, i know this chapter is really short, but the next couple chapters are from finn's pov which is so much easier than poe's. i love poe with all my heart but i know finn better.

**Author's Note:**

> . in case you couldn't tell, stormtrooper is finn and skywalker is rey. this chapter was only an intro, most chapters will be longer, i promise


End file.
